Constantine Armagedon
by alfred32
Summary: O fim do mundo esta próximo e John Constantine fará de tudo para o impedir, pois sua alma esta em jogo e ele não quer ir ao inferno.
1. O inicio do fim

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**O INICIO DO FIM.**

Bolas de fogo cruzam os céus provocando grande destruição quando se chocam em prédios, casas ou no chão. Monstros provocam grande pânico e destruição por onde passam, no entanto não é só de criaturas malignas que se compõe Londres nesse momento. Seres alados com armaduras douradas, os anjos, aparecem para tentar impedir o avanço das hordas do inferno, é chegado o juízo final, esse parece ser o último dia do mundo. Entre essa confusão toda esta John Constantine em pé no meio de uma rua, um quarentão loiro com capote marrom, gravata e calça comprida, ele olha ao redor e constata que o fim esta próximo.

-Chas, meu amigo, o que diabos você fez?

Ao seu lado esta um rapaz negro de 26 anos, ele veio do Egito e se chama Raphah, esta usando uma blusa sem manga azul e um short vermelho de academia.

Sua aversão pela magia e bruxaria só não é maior do que seu ódio pelas coisas do inferno.

-Não podemos ficar aqui parados, temos que fazer alguma coisa!

-Agora você vem pedir ajuda a um mago?

-Não temos tempo pra isso, só você pode chegar perto de Chas Kramer e matá-lo, com o fim dele tudo isso acabará, nós poderemos adiar o armagedom por mais alguns séculos.

-Mas Chas é o meu amigo.

-Ele deixou de o ser quando foi possuído pela alma do próprio Lúcifer! Tome esse punhal, você já sabe o que fazer com ele.

Raphah entrega a Constantine um punhal dourado com inscrições angelicais, com certeza essa não é uma arma desse mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O fim do mundo não começou de uma hora para outra, os eventos que culminaram nele tiveram inicio alguns meses atrás, quando Chas Kramer, um homem branco de cabelos negros que tem por volta dos quarenta anos, tenta levar para cama uma garotinha gótica de 19 anos, eles estão dentro de um carro do modelo Ford Escort azul, a garota esta dirigindo e Chas começa a imaginar que se deu bem na noite.

-Aonde estamos indo, garota?

-Você vai gostar, o lugar é bem tranqüilo e poderemos fazer muitas coisas juntos.

Ela estacionou o carro na frente de uma casa abandonada caindo aos pedaços.

-O que quer me levando a um lugar desses? Saiba que eu tenho dinheiro para o motel.

-Fazer nesse lugar vai ser bem melhor, garanto.

Chas ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas o seu desejo por aquela garota era maior do que seu bom senso e ele então resolveu segui-la para dentro daquela casa imunda. Chas ficou de boca aberta quando viu a casa pelo lado de dentro, cinco homens com trajes de monge estavam ao redor de um grande pentagrama desenhado no chão, velas espalhadas pelo local deixavam a vista muito mais nefasta.

-Que diabos é isso?

Chas deu meia volta e saiu correndo em direção a porta, mas ela se fechou sozinha impedindo a sua fuga.

-SOCORRO, ALGUEM ME AJUDE!

Chas gritava e socava a porta em um esforço inútil de sair dali. Enquanto os monges oravam em uma língua estranha, a garota foi até Chas e conversou com ele.

-Precisamos de uma alma impura como a sua para fazer com que o nosso mestre retorne a esse mundo.

-Não, por favor!

Chas se encostou à porta enquanto chorava pedindo clemência, o cântico dos monges das trevas parou, uma forte luz foi emanada na sala e tudo a sua volta se tornou branco, Chas não estava mais consciente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Londres há um prédio que serve para hospedar imigrantes, a maioria deles é muito pobre e veio para a Inglaterra em busca de chances melhores de emprego, uma melhor qualidade de vida. No entanto não foi isso que Cho Chang encontrou quando chegou aqui, ela é uma senhora de 50 anos cuja filha de 12 esta falando em idiomas estranhos e começou a ficar muito agressiva, forçando os outros moradores do local a amarrarem na cama. "Ela esta possuída pelo demônio" diziam alguns vizinhos, isso é um trabalho para um exorcista e por isso mesmo um deles esta a caminho.

-Não se preocupem, já vi casos piores.

O exorcista é John Constantine, ele entra no apartamento de Cho tentando acalmar ela e aos seus vizinhos. Ele fuma feito uma chaminé e segura uma bíblia com sua mão direita, uma cena meio que antagônica. John chegou perto da cama onde a garota estava amarrada e olhou bem nos olhos dela, estavam vermelhos.

-Você tem uma energia negra a sua volta, você é uma pessoa má e irá para o inferno quando morrer! Se me tirar dessa menina farei com que seu tormento se torne muito maior quando chegar lá!

-Eu não me importo com isso, demônio.

John abriu a bíblia e começou a orar em latim, em resposta a menina ficou mais agitada e se debatia com força tentando inutilmente se desvencilhar das cordas que a prendiam.

-Espiritus Exumai!

Ouvindo a ordem proclamada por John o espírito maligno saiu pela boca da menina e ficou pairando no ar em cima da cama, era um demônio vermelho com cara de caveira.

-Diga o seu nome.

-Grave bem, me chamo Ryathamus, você irá gritar por clemência quando chegar a sua hora.

-Bah! Não tenho medo de ameaças vazias!

Constantine abriu a bíblia e apontou-a para o demônio, um raio dourado saiu de dentro dela e o pulverizou por completo, a casa estava livre dos enviados do satã. Os vizinhos desamarraram a menina em seguida e Cho foi até John agradecê-lo.

-Que Deus o abençoe!

-Acho que ele não esta muito interessado em mim, senhora.

John deu meia volta e saiu do prédio, do lado de fora um homem loiro aparentando ter 30 e poucos anos de terno e gravata esperava por ele, apesar das suas asas enormes ele era invisível para os transeuntes que passavam pelo local, só Constantine sabia do que se tratava.

-Gabriel, o que faz aqui?

-O dia do juízo final se aproxima, Lúcifer esta preparando o terreno para o confronto final com Deus.

-E eu com isso?

-Essa é a sua chance de se redimir perante o criador, um viajante vindo do Egito chamado Raphah virá para cá em breve, o ajude em sua jornada e talvez possa se livrar da ameaça do inferno.

-Exorcizei e atrapalhei vários demônios que chegaram aqui, isso não basta para ser agraciado com o paraíso?

-Todas as suas ações na Terra foram banais e egoístas, por isso o seu destino é ir ao inferno. Ajude esse rapaz e quem sabe eu possa interceder por você.

Gabriel bateu suas asas e saiu voando dali em direção ao paraíso, Constantine olhou para cima e apontou o dedo do meio para o céu.

-Que se dane o mundo e os assuntos celestes, já estou fudido mesmo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um vôo vindo do Egito chega a Londres, entre os vários passageiros que desembarcam esta Raphah usando roupas de couro pretas, mais parece algum tipo de super herói o que chama um pouco de atenção. Na parte de desembarque, vários familiares e amigos se encontram com seus entes queridos que acabam de chegar do vôo. Passando despercebido por todos, esta um jovem de 17 anos branco armado com uma pistola que esconde embaixo da manga do seu capuz, quando Raphah se aproxima dele, ele mostra sua arma e aponta para a cabeça do egípcio.

-Chegou atrasado, ele já esta entre nós, não pode fazer nada para impedir.

-Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma, seguidor do mal!

Raphah desarma o jovem com uma velocidade impressionante e o derruba no chão, as pessoas que estavam ao redor ficaram boquiabertas com a cena, nem tiveram chance de exprimir uma reação, foi tudo rápido demais. Algum tempo depois, os seguranças chegaram e cuidaram de prender o rapaz.

Do segundo andar do aeroporto (o atentado aconteceu no primeiro), dois homens com aparência gótica assistem a cena com cara de desdém.

-Mas que bosta, não fazem mais adoradores como antigamente.

-Não se preocupe, teremos novas chances de matar esse seguidor de Deus.

-Tenho até a pessoa certa para essa missão, bem... pessoa não é o adjetivo certo para ser atribuído a ele, mas...

-Esta se referindo ao Santo dos Assassinos?

-Exatamente.


	2. Ajude o egípcio, John

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**AJUDE O EGÍPCIO, JOHN.**

Raphah esta dentro de um hotel de quinta categoria alugando um quarto para passar alguns dias, o suficiente para concluir sua missão. Enquanto falava com o recepcionista, um homem branco de aparentemente 50 anos vestido de caubói e com cabelos grisalhos que iam até o fim do pescoço aparece no local, chamando a atenção de Raphah e do recepcionista. O sujeito nem abriu a boca, apontou sua pistola para Raphah e abriu fogo, o egípcio não teve opção a não ser pegar sua mala e fugir pela janela.

Raphah estava agora no estacionamento do hotel, correndo desesperadamente para salvar a sua vida. Na pressa, ele acaba tropeçando na sua mala e cai com a cara no chão. O seu perseguidor, o caubói, aproveita o erro de seu alvo e aponta a arma para o rapaz, seria o fim dele se uma picape vinda com toda velocidade não tivesse atropelado o caubói. A porta da picape abriu revelando o salvador de Raphah, era John Constantine.

-Venha comigo se quiser viver.

Raphah nem pensou duas vezes, jogou sua mala na caçamba e entrou na picape.

-O que era aquilo?

-Se refere ao caubói? Ele é o Santo dos Assassinos, trabalha para as forças das trevas. Não se preocupe você estará a salvo comigo.

John pisa fundo no acelerador, passando por cima do Santo dos Assassinos e saindo dali a toda velocidade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chas Kramer acordou as uma da tarde, estava jogado de qualquer jeito na cama em seu quarto desarrumado vestido só de cueca. Como sentia uma forte dor de cabeça, ele se dirigiu até o banheiro para pegar alguma aspirina, enquanto andava até o destino desejado tentava repassar suas últimas recordações do que fora um dia muito estranho. Ele se lembra de ser levado por uma garota bonitinha até uma casa estranha e de ver figuras esquisitas lá, depois veio o clarão. Ele não faz a mínima idéia de como foi que ele chegou até sua casa e nem o momento em que se deitou na cama.

Ele abriu uma gaveta que estava debaixo da pia do banheiro, pegou o frasco de aspirina, o abriu, e ingeriu várias delas de vez. Como não bebeu água para engoli-las ele as mastigou. Os momentos seguintes ele passou olhando para o espelho, analisando a sua cara de cansaço e seu cabelo totalmente desarrumado; poucos segundos depois ele viu que alguma coisa estava esquisita no seu reflexo, um rosto vermelho com um par de chifres apareceu no espelho e deu um berro bem alto, esse foi o maior susto que ele levou na vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine levou Raphah para o seu apartamento, em algum lugar de Londres. O convívio entre eles estava indo muito bem, Raphah tinha explicado que ele veio do Egito para impedir Lúcifer de sair vitorioso na derradeira guerra contra o céu, no entanto a convivência dos dois ficou seriamente abalada quando o egípcio viu John desenhar símbolos arcanos no chão.

-O que é isso que esta fazendo, John?

-São para espantar as forças do mal.

-Isso é feitiçaria?

-Da melhor qualidade, por quê?

-Você é uma espécie de mago?

-Sim, sou um mago.

-Não acredito, eu quase fui enganado! Gente como você só faz cultuar o mal, não me relaciono com esse tipo de gente.

-Que tipo de gente?

-Bruxos, magos ou curandeiros. Vocês invocam forças que não são oriundas do Deus todo poderoso e isso é uma blasfêmia!

O animo no apartamento começou a ficar exaltado, John não tinha paciência para lidar com as picuinhas religiosas de algum fanático.

-Vai querer a minha ajuda ou não?

-Se você for utilizar de magia suja e imunda não!

Raphah pegou a sua mala e saiu do apartamento de John, não estava certo qual seria o seu destino, aos seus olhos qualquer coisa seria melhor do que depender da ajuda de um bruxo. John olhou para cima em um gesto que representava uma tentativa de se comunicar com o divino.

-Você viu que eu tentei!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphah estava andando a esmo nas ruas de Londres, era umas quatro da tarde e ele ainda nutria esperanças de encontrar algum lugar calmo para passar a noite. Ele andou muito e cometeu um erro grave, entrou em um beco vazio, um lugar perigoso que podia ser muito bem usado para cometer alguma atrocidade. Para o espanto do egípcio o caubói que tentava matar ele pela manhã estava esperando-o com sua pistola em punho.

-Não adianta fugir. – Disse o Santo dos Assassinos. – Dessa vez você não terá tanta sorte de encontrar um salvador por perto.

O santo apontou a pistola para Raphah e se preparou para disparar, a morte era uma hipótese plausível para o egípcio, mas ele não se deixou se abater. Raphah abriu calmamente a mala e retirou uma adaga de dentro dela, ela era feita de ouro e possuía desenhos angelicais nela, era uma arma sagrada.

-Você espera deter minha pistola com uma faquinha?

-Isso não é uma simples faca, ela é a poderosa adaga de ouro, construída por mãos angelicais para purificar qualquer tipo de mal.

-Estou morrendo de medo!

O Santo dos Assassinos respondeu com ironia a ameaça feita por Raphah e disparou sua pistola em direção ao homem, mas ele foi mais rápido, saiu da direção da bala e arremessou a adaga com perfeição no peito do caubói.

-O que é isso?

O Santo dos Assassinos sentia-se estranho, raios de luz surgiam de dentro da sua boca e de seus olhos, em poucos segundos foi aparecendo rachaduras no corpo dele que emitiam a mesma luz. Com um clarão o corpo do caubói foi pulverizado e, sem ter em que se sustentar, a adaga caiu no chão.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era seis horas da noite, John foi visitar o seu amigo, Chas Kramer, depois que tinha recebido uma ligação tumultuada.

-Eu tinha acabado de acordar, fui me olhar no espelho e vi o rosto do próprio demônio, ele deu um grito assustador pra mim. Foi horrível!

Chas soluçava enquanto repassava sua história para o seu amigo, ele tentava engolir o choro, mas o seu desespero só fazia aumentar. Apesar de Constantine saber da existência do sobrenatural, ele não estava acreditando nas palavras do amigo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Chas, você deve ter ficado impressionado por ter visto alguns malucos satânistas na noite passada, não deve ser nada demais.

-Eu sei o que vi, John. Você como exorcista tem que fazer algo a respeito.

-Vou lá em casa buscar algum livro com feitiços de proteção e passar em uma igreja para pedir a um padre que benza essa casa, não irei demorar muito.

John estava indo em direção a porta quando uma voz inumanamente grossa se fez presente.

-Acha mesmo que algumas benzeduras vagabundas irão fazer efeito em mim?

John olhou com cara de espanto para Chas, os olhos de seu amigo estavam vermelhos e de sua boca saiam palavras que não pertenciam a ele, era sinal de que ele estava possuído.

-Quem esta aí?

-O senhor do pecado e de tudo o que é ruim.

Com um simples gesto de sua mão direita Chas, possuído pela entidade de Lúcifer, usa de telecinesia para jogar John contra a parede.

-Eu poderia mata-lo agora, mas isso de nada me serviria. Você é só um humano, que mal pode fazer a mim?

Chas arrombou a porta com a mente e saiu da casa, seu destino era desconhecido. John tentou ficar de pé, mas o impacto que sofreu foi forte na cabeça e ele acabou caindo e desmaiando.


	3. A chegada dos cavaleiros

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**A CHEGADA DOS CAVALEIROS.**

Elisabeth Swam sempre sonhou em falar com o presidente, apesar de seu desejo estar prestes a se realizar, ela não esta gostando desse momento. Elisabeth é uma jovem analista de sistema de 24 anos, loira e com um corpo bem magro, ela trabalhava para o Pentágono, uma das principais organizações militares dos EUA. Eu digo que ela "trabalhava", porque hoje não há mais o Pentágono, ele foi totalmente arrasado por um ataque inimigo faz trinta e cinco horas, por causa desse incidente o presidente pediu para falar com a moça pessoalmente na Casa Branca. Elisabeth ainda guarda alguns machucados do atentado que sofreu, sua roupa branca esta totalmente encardida, não é o traje mais adequado para alguém que vai conversar com uma pessoa tão importante utilizar, mesmo assim ela encara o desafio e segue adiante. O presidente estava no seu escritório com dois agentes do FBI montando guarda na porta, ele foi logo tratar do assunto com Elisabeth.

-Essa informação é importante demais para escutar de algum agente que vá lhe interrogar, por isso achei que seria uma boa idéia ter essa conversa direta com você. O que aconteceu com o Pentágono?

-Bem, é algo difícil de acreditar.

-Estou com a mente bem aberta, por favor, diga tudo, não omita nada.

Elisabeth respira fundo e volta sua mente para o atentado ao Pentágono, a terrível lembrança de ver seus colegas de trabalho ardendo em chamas é quase insuportável para ela, mesmo assim ela ignora o pânico e repassa o que foi o pior momento da sua vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisabeth estava analisando um dos radares do Pentágono quando um ponto piscando chamou sua atenção.

-Comandante, tem alguma coisa vindo pra cá, com uma velocidade considerável.

O comandante olhou incrédulo para o radar, não havia nenhum vôo programado para aquela manhã.

-Quero que alguns soldados me acompanhem, talvez tenhamos uma invasão em curso.

Tão rápido quanto possível, uma tropa de vinte soldados armados com metralhadoras foi para o lado de fora do Pentágono junto com o comandante e com Elisabeth, que desobedecera a ordem do seu superior e foi conferir o objeto estranho que estava se aproximando. Um helicóptero militar estava pousando no gramado e o comandante foi tentar se comunicar com os passageiros.

-Saiam do helicóptero e se identifiquem.

Vários segundos se passaram e ninguém respondeu, fazendo o comandante ficar impaciente.

Se não saírem logo abriremos fogo!

Ninguém respondeu novamente, sem ter outra opção, o comandante ordenou que alvejassem a nave, foi então que a coisa mais inacreditável aconteceu, o helicóptero se contorceu todo, assumindo outra forma, era um robô ameaçador de uns quatro metros de altura. A máquina futurística tinha um canhão laser em sua mão direita, foi com essa arma que ele aniquilou todos os soldados e foi abrindo caminho pelo Pentágono adentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O presidente ouviu a história com um semblante incrédulo no rosto.

-Você esta dizendo que uma máquina do tipo exterminador do futuro surgiu do nada?

-Esse detalhe não importa, o mais preocupante é que o robô copiou todos os arquivos existentes no Pentágono. Informações sobre todas as bases militares, a localização e o código de acesso das ogivas nucleares... Os maiores segredos dos EUA podem parar nas mãos dos nossos maiores inimigos a qualquer momento.

A preocupação ficou estampada no rosto do presidente, a ameaça de um ataque terrorista nunca foi tão evidente, esse seria um mandato muito difícil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os maiores inimigos dos EUA: Cuba, Coréia do Sul, células terroristas do Oriente Médio, entre outros; os seus líderes foram surpreendidos com um arquivo que muitos dariam suas vidas para obter. Os arquivos secretos mais importantes dos EUA estavam nas mãos deles, foi assim que todos decidiram se preparar para a GUERRA.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A maior parte da África sofre de um subdesenvolvimento alarmante, situações precárias de existência são atribuídas à população dessas regiões, muitas dessas pessoas têm que se virar para sobreviver com uma quantidade muito limitada de alimento. Foi pensando nisso que um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse resolveu agir nesse continente, um ser alado de origem desconhecida (um homem esquelético, pálido e usando uma armadura negra) sobrevoa várias plantações e fazendas ao redor da África, o gado e as colheitas morrem e apodrecem por onde ele passa, condenando os homens a passar pela FOME.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Japão e a Ásia sofreram muito com várias doenças que passaram por ela, a gripe do frango foi uma delas, condenou vários animais e algumas pessoas à morte. Pensando nisso que foi criado um centro de pesquisa sobre doenças contagiosas situado em Tókio, nesse lugar vários cientistas estudam a criação de vacinas mais eficazes para confrontar doenças perigosas como, por exemplo, a varíola. O doutor Yuri Tanaka esta pesquisando uma nesse momento, infelizmente, ele acabou descobrindo uma versão mais contagiosa e mais mortal da praga. Uma coisa como essa não poderia passar despercebido por um dos agentes do fim do mundo.

Yuri acordou estranho naquele dia, seus movimentos não pertenciam mais a ele, estava possuído por alguma entidade. O doutor pegou uma amostra de sua nova versão da varíola e saiu do prédio da instituição em que trabalhava, foi para as ruas de Tókio e deixou propositadamente que o frasco caísse no meio do caminho, era a PESTE fazendo o seu trabalho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chas Kramer estava deitado em um beco imundo de Londres, ele se levantou e olhou ao seu redor, não entendia como havia chegado ali, sua última recordação foi de ter uma conversa franca com o seu amigo, John Constantine. O beco estava vazio, Chas resolveu andar até a rua principal para se situar melhor e resolver qual atitude tomaria para regressar a sua casa quando uma voz feminina vinda de um lugar não determinado se fez presente.

-Os meus irmãos já foram soltos no mundo, estou somente esperando que você dê a ordem para eu entrar em cena.

Chas ficou olhando para todas as direções em busca da dona daquela voz.

-Por favor, pare com isso, não agüento mais!

-Mestre, eu não estou entendendo.

Chas saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam ir, mesmo tendo alcançado a rua principal, ele continuou correndo, desviando dos transeuntes que passavam por ali.

-Fale comigo, mestre. O que deseja?

-ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

As pessoas que passavam por ali julgavam que Chas era louco e olhavam com estranheza para ele, não podiam ouvir o que ele ouvia.

-Sou um dos seus cavaleiros mais fiel, peça o que quiser que eu faço.

Chas continuou a correr, mas foi ao atravessar a rua que o maior perigo se fez presente, uma caminhonete foi em sua direção com tudo, foi assim que Chas foi atropelado e tombou ensangüentado no chão. O motorista da caminhonete não parou para prestar socorro, ao invés disso, aumentou a velocidade e deu um sumiço dali. Muitas pessoas se juntaram para ver o corpo estendido de Chas, "alguém chame a ambulância" pedia um senhor sensato que assistia a tudo.

Os olhos de Chas ficaram vermelhos, não era mais ele que estava em posse do seu corpo, Lúcifer havia retomado o controle. As pessoas ao seu redor ficaram muito espantadas quando o homem se levantou e endireitou seus ossos quebrados sozinho, em poucos segundos todas as feridas abertas estavam curadas, alguns julgavam se tratar de um milagre.

-Esses porcos tentaram danificar o corpo que tomei, castigue-os, Morte.

As pessoas ao seu redor ficaram ainda mais espantadas, um senhor de idade que estava ali presente não agüentou e perguntou.

-O que você esta dizendo, rapaz?

Uma nevoa negra se fez presente no local do acidente, não demorou muito para que todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor de Chas tombarem mortas no chão. No meio da nevoa apareceu uma mulher pálida de cabelos compridos bem pretos, trajada com uma armadura negra e empunhando uma foice em sua mão direita, era o mais terrível de todos os cavaleiros do apocalipse, a Morte.

-Cuide de toda a Londres, não quero ver um ser humano vivo aqui.

Lúcifer deu a sua ordem para a Morte e ela fará de tudo para cumpri-la.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine acordou várias horas depois de ter sido atacado pelo seu melhor amigo, ele se levanta com dificuldade e toca a sua nuca que estava muito dolorida.

-Nunca exorcizei ninguém que estivesse com o próprio Lúcifer no corpo, isso vai dar trabalho.

John olha para a porta arrancada por Lúcifer e se pergunta o que mais poderia acontecer para piorar a situação que se encontra. Decidido a tomar alguma decisão para ajudar o seu amigo, John sai da casa de Chas e vai para sua picape, pretendia ir correndo até o seu apartamento pegar algum livro que falasse sobre o próprio diabo e o ajudasse a sair dessa encrenca. Antes que pudesse tocar no seu carro, ele é interrompido por Gabriel que se materializa em sua frente através de raios de luz.

-Onde esta Raphah?

-Não enche, ele não quer minha ajuda, além do mais tenho problemas mais importantes para cuidar.

-Problemas mais importantes do que a salvação da sua alma? Não seja tolo, John. Ajude o egípcio em sua missão e o Paraíso estará a sua espera.

-Que porcaria de missão esse sacana vai realizar?

-Ele é o homem que, portando a adaga de ouro, irá acabar com a ligação de Lúcifer com o reino da Terra. Matando o hospedeiro do diabo.

Não demorou muito para John chegar à conclusão que, para ser agraciado ao céu, ele terá que ajudar alguém a apunhalar o seu melhor amigo. Agora Constantine esta diante de um problema moral que não faz a menor idéia de como resolver.

-Ih mano, fudeu.


	4. Combatendo a morte

**CAPÍTULO 4:  
COMBATENDO A MORTE**

John Constantine dirigia sua picape azul já bem velha com sua mão esquerda, com a direita utilizava um pingente em mais um dos seus feitiços. Com um mapa de Londres no colo, ele espera que o pingente aponte a localização de Raphah, após uma série de movimentos involuntários, o pingente fica endurecido no ar, tinha localizado o seu alvo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Morte andava pelas ruas de Londres e uma neblina negra circulava ao redor dela, todas as pessoas que respiravam esse ar caiam mortas no chão, menos Raphah que a encarava desafiadoramente.

-Por que você não morre como as outras pessoas? – Perguntava a Morte.

-Fui abençoado de todas as formas possíveis pelo meu povo antes de vir para cá, não é qualquer diabrura que irá me matar.

A Morte desfez a neblina com um gesto de sua mão direita, tinha uma forma melhor de eliminar o egípcio em mente. Com as mãos estendidas, a Morte começou a entoar um cântico incompreensível, as pessoas mortas que tombaram ao seu redor despertaram e, feito zumbis, andavam em direção de Raphah.

-O que diabos esta fazendo?

-Eu sou a própria morte, tenho o dom de controlar os corpos dos que não tem mais vida, eles só irão parar de persegui-lo quando estiverem devorando o seu corpo.

Dezenas de zumbis se encontravam naquela rua, Raphah não tinha para onde correr e um deles já estava praticamente encostado nele. Foi quando algo inesperado aconteceu, um dos zumbis teve sua cabeça explodida, a Morte e Raphah só entenderam o que aconteceu quando olharam para o final da rua, John Constantine estava vindo a toda velocidade com sua picape e empunhando uma espingarda dourada em forma de cruz.

-Engole essa!

Constantine estacionou a picape ao lado de Raphah, saiu do automóvel, apontou a espingarda para a Morte e disparou a arma. Acertou bem na cabeça da danada que voou seis metros para trás, mesmo assim não foi suficiente, ela ficou em pé em poucos segundos.

-Poucas vezes foi dito algo tão absurdo, esperam mesmo matar a Morte?

-Não se pode matar algo que não esta vivo. – Disse Constantine. – Mas encarcerar uma criatura espiritual no inferno é algo mais do que plausível.

Constantine jogou sua arma na caçamba da sua picape e se preparou mentalmente para lançar um feitiço.

-ESPIRITUS EXUMAI!

Uma luz saiu de dentro de John e alcançou toda a rua derrubando todos os zumbis que estavam a sua volta. Poucos segundos depois a luz cessou e John e Raphah esperavam encontrar a rua vazia, mas não foi bem isso o que aconteceu, a Morte ainda estava de pé bem diante deles.

-Somente um milagre faria um ser humano derrotar a Morte, vocês não tem a mínima chance contra mim!

A Morte voltou a estender os braços, estava preparando mais um ataque, a neblina negra que ela havia dissipado antes estava de volta, só que dessa vez bem mais concentrada. Ela ignorou Raphah e jogou toda a neblina em cima de Constantine, com isso ela esperava mandá-lo para o inferno de uma só vez, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

-Você ainda esta de pé! Como isso é possível?

Raphah havia se posicionado na frente de John antes que a neblina o tocasse e empunhando a adaga de ouro, conseguiu proteger a ambos.

-Faz muitos anos que nenhum humano me desafia assim, vocês não tem noção do que os espera no além vida.

A Morte apontou o dedo para cima, foi nessa posição que ela abriu um portal atrás dela que começou bem pequeno, mas aos poucos foi se abrindo até chegar a ter um metro e meio de altura. Uma forte força de sucção vinha de dentro do buraco dimensional e sugava tudo o que estava a sua volta, esse era o golpe derradeiro da Morte, sugar todas as formas de vida para o além.

John e Raphah se seguravam como podiam na picape, mas como ela não estava fincada ao chão, em poucos minutos ela também seria sugada, sem ter muita esperança John foi falar com Raphah.

-Egípcio, você não é o bambambam? Encontre alguma maneira para nos livrar dessa situação.

-Somos só pessoas comuns, é impossível derrotar uma entidade como a Morte.

-Já derrotei inúmeras entidades em minha vida, ela é só mais uma!

Constantine estava se concentrando para ver se encontrava alguma saída para essa situação, ele pensava muito rápido para sair das suas encrencas sobrenaturais que se metia constantemente, mas essa parecia não ter saída, até que um estalo lhe veio à mente. John foi até a caçamba de sua picape e pegou sua espingarda dourada, apontou para a Morte e atirou novamente.

-Desista, John, você já tentou fazer isso. – Dizia Raphah.

A Morte se protegeu do tiro de John colocando sua foice na frente, por isso não recebeu o maior impacto do golpe. A foice foi toda despedaçada, assim como a parte da armadura que protegia o braço direito da Morte (braço que ela usou para segurar a foice). Como conseqüência disso, o portal criado pela Morte foi desfeito, assim como a sua força de sucção.

-HAHAHAHA. – Gargalha a Morte.

John e Raphah se entre olharam sem entenderem o porquê dessa reação inesperada. Pela lógica eles esperavam que ela ficasse muito irritada, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ela parecia até feliz em certo ponto.

-Faz vários anos que não encontro algum humano capaz de deflagrar tanto estrago assim em mim. Vocês merecem o meu respeito, e por isso irão viver hoje. Mas não se enganem, pois voltarei. E quando isso acontecer será o fim dos seus dias.

O corpo da Morte foi envolvido por uma neblina negra, em poucos segundos ela não estaria mais ali.

-Como conseguiu fazer aquilo? Nunca vi alguém enfrentar a Morte assim antes!

-Foi fácil, Raphah. Mesclei o meu espiritus exumai a potência da minha espingarda. Para afetar uma entidade que possui corpo físico deve-se acertá-la no plano espiritual e no plano material.

-Mesmo assim, eu desaprovo o uso de feitiçaria!

-Vá se fuder, ainda acha que eu estou te ajudando.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stonehenge é um monumento de pedra muito antigo, é muito famoso e bem visitado, fica na Inglaterra, localizado próximo a Amesbury, no condado de Wiltshire. Ninguem sabe como foi feito, nem por quem e há várias teorias existentes para descrever o objetivo desse monumento. Esses segredos estarão para ser revelados agora, que Lúcifer (possuindo o corpo de Chas Kramer) esta no centro desse circulo de pedras. O diabo esta sentado em pose meditativa com olhos fechados, esta em profunda concentração, que só é abalada com a chegada da Morte, que se materializa em sua tradicional neblina negra.

-Não mandei você erradicar toda a Londres, ainda faltam muitos humanos vivos lá.

-Eu sei, mestre. Mas é que encontrei dois humanos que me desafiaram e provaram ser de grande valor.

Lúcifer se levantou e olhou para a Morte, ficou impressionado ao vê-la com sua armadura quebrada (o braço direito) e sem sua foice.

-O que houve?

-Dois humanos, um negro com uma adaga de ouro e um inglês com paletó e cabelos loiros, conseguiram me derrotar. Jurei que voltaria para pega-los mais tarde.

-Você deve estar falando de Raphah e John Constantine, já os vi antes, o último inclusive possui uma alma sombria, por causa disso está fardado a me encontrar quando chegar a sua hora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos Estados Unidos, a notícia de que o Pentágono foi destruído por um ataque terrorista fez com que a população entrasse em pânico, muitas pessoas de origem muçulmana foram acusados e sofreram vários ataques, a discórdia foi implantada naquele país e a confusão só estava começando.

No deserto de Nevada há várias ogivas nucleares sendo guardadas pelos militares americanos em uma base de difícil acesso, mesmo assim um homem que não pertence a ela, esta adentrando a base. Seu nome é Said, um muçulmano filho de mãe americana e pai árabe, ele nasceu branco, por isso sua origem não é muito obvia. Ele utiliza vários códigos que lhe foram passados pelos seus superiores e fica de encontro a uma das armas de destruição em massa. Era um míssil muito grande para ser carregado, mas isso não foi problema, ele já estava pronto para ser lançado, só aguardava que alguém digitasse as coordenadas do ponto de impacto.

-Que Alá me abençoe!

O míssil com a ogiva nuclear foi lançado, em poucos minutos atingiria o seu alvo.

-O que esta fazendo?

Um dos soldados americanos viu o que Said tinha acabado de fazer, por isso ele foi preso, mas isso não importava mais, a sua vida já podia ser descartada agora que sua missão foi cumprida. Exatos 45 minutos e 33 segundos depois de ser lançado, o míssil atingi o seu objetivo, Nova York acaba de ter uma grande cratera que engoliu um pouco mais da metade dela.


	5. A exorcista

**CAPÍTULO 5:  
A EXORCISTA. **

O local mais importante da igreja católica fica na Itália, na pequena cidade de Roma, o Vaticano. Nesse lugar vivem vários padres e funcionários que trabalham subordinados a figura mais importante da igreja católica, vossa santidade o papa. Esse lugar é composto de várias obras religiosas feitas na antiguidade, seu valor financeiro e histórico é quase incalculável, mas essas obras de arte não são o centro das atenções desse lugar, ao menos não hoje. Vossa santidade esta no salão de reuniões mais importante de Roma, nesse lugar que o papa e as autoridades mais elevadas do cristianismo conversam sobre os principais problemas da cristandade, nesse dia o salão de reuniões esta lotado, tendo o maior dos problemas já visto até hoje em pauta.

-O fim dos tempos esta próximo, basta prestar atenção nos sinais.

Quem estava dizendo isso era um padre idoso, vindo da Polônia, ele se dirigia ao papa e tentava alertá-lo do perigo iminente.

-Que sinais seriam esses, padre Victor. – Disse o papa.

-A Ásia esta sendo atacada por uma varíola nunca vista antes, Nova York praticamente não existe mais depois de um ataque terrorista e a situação da fome na África nunca esteve tão grave. Creio que esses sejam três dos cavaleiros do apocalipse agindo: Peste, Guerra e Fome.

-Se isso for verdade. – Questiona o papa. – Precisamos fazer algo a respeito para prolongar os nossos dias pelo máximo de tempo possível.

-Precisamos da ajuda dos anjos, devemos orar pela presença deles.

A reunião foi interrompida pela entrada abrupta de uma mulher vestida de freira, era uma mulata muito bonita de 27 anos e um metro e sessenta de altura, seus olhos são verdes, o que deixava ela com uma beleza muito mais exótica.

-Eles só irão ajudar os pobres mortais em último caso, a maioria deles não dão a mínima pra gente.

-Quem deixou essa mulher entrar aqui? – Disse um dos padres que estavam presentes à reunião.

-Ela é a freira Catherina Van Tarsel, uma representante dos exorcistas do vaticano.- Disse outro padre. – Seus métodos são pouco ortodoxos, mas seu trabalho é muito eficiente.

A freira ignorou os comentários dos padres ali presentes e continuou a falar.

-As forças das trevas irão voltar os seus olhos a esse lugar santo, vocês têm que se esconder na área mais interna do Vaticano até o perigo passar.

-Do que esta falando? Não sofremos nenhum tipo de ameaça.

-Não se enganem, eles começaram o seu ataque a qualquer momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Stonehenge, Lúcifer volta a meditar, a Morte estava olhando para ele sem entender qual era o objetivo daquilo, até que seu mestre resolveu revelar tudo a ela.

-Stonehenge é um monumento construído por druidas há muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de Cristo aparecer na Terra. Esse local tem propriedades místicas e já foi usado mais de uma vez para abrir fendas entre esse mundo e outros.

-Você pretende abrir algum tipo de portal.

-Já o fiz, sua desatenta. Olhe para cima, o inferno não é mais um lugar tão distante assim.

Bem acima deles, havia um "buraco" no céu, é um portal que liga esse mundo ao inferno.

-Vou abrir os portões do mundo das trevas e trazer mais desgraças a esse mundo. Quero ver se isso não chamará a atenção dos anjos!

A fenda começou a aumentar de tamanho e chegou ao ponto de tocar no chão, de dentro dela saiu uma igreja gótica, a catedral do diabo que ficava no inferno e agora estava na Terra.

-Meus servos, saiam daí e se mostrem a esse mundo decadente.

As portas da catedral diabólica se abriram e várias entidades estranhas saíram de dentro dela, todas elas estavam ansiosas para ouvir as missões do mestre, Lúcifer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaticano, a sua entrada é fortemente protegida por seguranças com trajes bem esquisitos, são roupas tradicionais usadas desde a antiguidade. Dois deles avistam um homem estranho vindo até a entrada, o homem é um cara branco, cabelos negros curtos, alto, musculoso, vestido de terno e gravata. Ele é logo detido pelos seguranças.

-O senhor não pode ultrapassar sem sua identificação!

Dizia um dos seguranças à estranha figura, que teve uma reação não muito esperada.

-Vã é a autoridade do homem perante o sobrenatural e as coisas que ele não controla!

O homem foi rasgado ao meio de dentro pra fora, ele acaba de assumir uma nova aparência. O homem se transformou em um ser pálido de cabelos verdes compridos, estava vestido só de calça(sem sapatos ou camisa) e tinha um desenho de cobra tatuado nas costas.

-Sou a serpente que tentou Adão e Eva no paraíso, vim matar a maior autoridade do mundo cristão!

O Serpente cuspiu nos dois seguranças que tombaram imediatamente, ele tinha espalhado o seu veneno mortal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Londres se tornou um lugar deserto logo depois da Morte fazer o seu ataque, Constantine estava ao lado de Raphah, dirigindo sua picape pelas ruas da cidade em busca de algum lugar para comer.

-Tem um restaurante aqui, podemos parar para almoçar, já faz dois dias que não como.

John estacionou sua picape ao lado do restaurante e desceu do seu veiculo, foi até dentro do restaurante e pegou várias coisas da cozinha para comer. Raphah se incomodou com a cena.

-Como consegue comer com tantos corpos espalhados pelo caminho?

-Temos que tirar forças de algum lugar se quisermos deter Lúcifer, não? Sente naquela mesa e me conte como planeja matá-lo.

Raphah sentou-se com John em uma das mesas do restaurante, o egípcio ficava parado vendo com desprezo o modo sem educação de como Constantine comia seu lanche.

-Vamos, comece a falar. Você deve ter um plano em mente.

-É sabido que Lúcifer irá para Stonehenge para abrir um portal para o inferno, é para isso que aquelas pedras servem e é por esse motivo que ele encarnou em uma pessoa inglesa.

-E eu pensando que Stonehenge fosse uma espécie de aeroporto para alienígenas...

-Precisamos ir até Stonehenge e matá-lo de uma vez por todas.

-Matar o diabo? Nunca escutei algo tão insensato.

-Se cortarmos a ligação que ele tem com esse mundo, ele não poderá retornar por pelo menos 200 anos e assim adiaremos o fim de todas as coisas.

-Infelizmente teremos que matar o meu melhor amigo no caminho.

-Não entendi.

-O diabo esta incorporado em Chas Kramer, meu melhor amigo.

-Sinto muito, mas não temos outra opção.

Constantine havia terminado o seu lanche, os dois então saíram do restaurante repleto de corpos espalhados pelo chão e foram até a picape, retornando a sua jornada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um rastro de pessoas mortas foi deixado no Vaticano, muitos morreram em tentativas inúteis de deter o avanço do homem que se denomina Serpente, ele matava a todos com o seu veneno.

-Quero ver se não tem ninguém aqui macho o suficiente para me enfrentar.

-Não serve uma mulher?

A freira Catherina Van Tarsel estava saindo da biblioteca do Vaticano e foi de encontro ao Serpente, que estava em um dos extensos corredores do local.

-O que uma freirinha tão pequena acha que pode fazer?

-Sou Catherina Van Tarsel, exorcista nomeada com louvor pelo Vaticano. É meu dever levar criaturas das trevas como você para o inferno!

Serpente mal deixou Catherina acabar de falar, ele cuspiu veneno em seu rosto, ela caiu logo em seguida.

-HAHAHAHA, não adianta a pompa, não há humano capaz de vencer o meu veneno.

Serpente deixou a mulher ali caída e seguiu o seu caminho, só conseguiu dar alguns passos, pois Catherina conseguiu se levantar em poucos segundos e isso chamou sua atenção.

-Um exorcista é capaz de derrotar as artimanhas do diabo!

-Nunca nenhum humano sobreviveu ao meu veneno, ainda mais uma mulher.

-Você verá que não sou uma mulher comum.

Catherina encarou Serpente face a face, os dois estão prestes a começar uma das brigas mais violentas já assistidas pelo Vaticano.


	6. O leviatã dorme em meu braço

**CAPÍTULO 6:  
O LEVIATÃ DORME EM MEU BRAÇO. **

Catherina Van Tarsel estava se desviando com sucesso dos ataques de Serpente, o homem disparava espinhos venenosos que saiam de dentro do seu corpo.

-Você não pode me derrotar se não tiver nenhum método ofensivo. – Dizia Serpente.

A freira formou um triângulo com os seus dedos, dentro deles saiu uma bola de energia amarela que atingiu em cheio o rosto de Serpente, que não sentiu muito o efeito do golpe.

-Pretende me mandar de volta ao inferno com um golpe tão fraco? Os humanos são tolos e fracos, não importa o quanto de energia espiritual eles contenham em seus corpos.

Serpente fez força para fazer com que aparecessem vários espinhos que cobriam o seu corpo, com um pouco mais de concentração ele conseguiu lançá-los em todas as direções, cobrindo uma área bem grande do corredor. A freira tentou desviar deles, mas um conseguiu atingir a sua perna direita.

-Meu veneno esta mais concentrado nos meus espinhos, em poucos minutos você começara a perder os sentidos.

Catherina arrancou o espinho da perna com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

-Consegui me sair bem com o seu veneno antes, farei o mesmo novamente!

Catherina voltou a formar o triângulo com os dedos, esperava que um novo ataque fosse surtir efeito, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Serpente saiu ileso do golpe novamente e deu um soco certeiro na testa da freira que caiu para trás.

-Vou mandá-lo de volta para o inferno com toda certeza!

-Você já começa a ficar mais lenta pelo efeito do meu veneno, se fosse antes você conseguiria desviar do meu soco facilmente.

Catherina começou a prestar atenção no que Serpente dizia e percebeu que sua visão começara a ficar meio turva, seus movimentos não estavam mais tão precisos como antes e sua cabeça começava a doer.

-O que esta acontecendo comigo?

-Você perderá os seus sentidos pouco a pouco e farei de tudo para apressar o processo.

Mais espinhos surgiram no corpo de Serpente e ele os atirou na freira, ela conseguiu se desviar da maioria deles com muita dificuldade, mesmo assim três conseguiram atingi-la, dois na barriga e um no pescoço.

-Você tem menos de dez minutos para me derrotar, depois disso irá entrar em coma.

-Miserável!

Catherina parecia que só tinha um golpe para mostrar, repetiu novamente o seu ataque tradicional. O golpe foi o mais fraco de todos, Serpente conseguiu pará-lo com a palma da sua mão esquerda.

-É só isso que você tem pra me apresentar? Estou muito desapontado, pensei que os exorcistas do Vaticano fossem mais poderosos.

Serpente abriu a boca revelando os seus longos dentes pontiagudos, se atirou rapidamente em Catherina, ela não conseguiu fazer nenhuma tentativa para desviar desse ataque e ele conseguiu morde-la com muita força no ombro esquerdo, um jato de sangue saiu da ferida. Catherina continuava em pé com muita dificuldade, os vários golpes de Serpente fizeram muito estrago nela e seu corpo ficou muito debilitado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine e Raphah estavam dentro da picape azul e já começaram a se distanciar de Londres, estavam na zona rural, indo em direção a Stonehenge e conseguiriam chegar lá dentro de vinte minutos se o carro não estivesse com o tanque quase vazio. Por sorte havia um posto de gasolina no caminho e John parou nele para encher o tanque.

-Por que esta parando? – Pergunta Raphah.

-O carro precisa de combustível. Não queremos chegar a Stonehenge a pé, não é mesmo?

O posto estaria vazio se não fosse à presença de um senhor idoso que descansava ao lado de um poste, John tentava chamar a atenção dele.

-Hei, velho. Encha o tanque.

-Claro, senhor.

O velho se levantou e foi colocar gasolina no carro, ele deixou a mangueira conectada no veiculo e foi falar com John.

-O que foi, velho?

-Não devia falar com as pessoas de mais idade com esse tom, isso não o ajuda a se livrar do inferno, sabia?

-Como...?

Sem que Raphah percebesse (ele tirava um cochilo dentro da picape), o velho mudou de forma, ele se transformou em Gabriel, o anjo mais próximo de Constantine.

-Estou ajudando Raphah como pediu, o que quer agora?

-Vim alertá-los do perigo. O demônio usou as propriedades místicas de Stonehenge para invocar a sua catedral infernal. De dentro dela surgiram várias entidades que estão a serviço dele.

-Esta dizendo que teremos que passar por vários demônios se quisermos peitar o próprio diabo?

-Exatamente, vocês não irão conseguir isso sozinho, sugiro que peçam ajuda.

-E como faremos isso?

-É um problema que só vocês poderão resolver.

Gabriel abriu suas asas e voou ao céu, sumiu dali em poucos segundos. Constantine se irritou com ele e levantou o seu dedo médio e apontou para o céu.

-Por que você não vem nos ajudar, seu esnobe? Tenho que resolver tudo sozinho?

Raphah acordou com a gritaria que John fez e foi em direção a ele.

-O que foi, algum problema?

-Sim, não poderemos ir até Stonehenge, pois o lugar esta repleto de demônios. Precisamos de ajuda.

-Você conhece alguém que tenha habilidade para nos ajudar nessa hora? Eu não.

-Conheço algumas pessoas, mas não gostaria de pedir ajuda para elas. Seria humilhante.

-A Terra é mais valiosa do que a sua honra, por isso se apresse!

-Tudo bem, mas não reclame pelo que vai ver.

John pegou o giz de seu bolso e desenhou um circulo no chão, dentro do circulo desenhou um pentagrama.

-Ficarei "fora do ar" por alguns minutos, não me perturbe por nada.

Constantine se sentou em posição meditativa e fechou seus olhos, entrou em estado de transe profundo e não estava mais ciente do que acontecia ao seu redor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corredores do Vaticano, Catherina Van Tarsel estava a ponto de perder os sentidos. Serpente havia disparado mais dois espinhos que atingiram os seus dois braços, o destino final dela estaria selado se não fosse uma carta que ela escondia na manga.

-Desista, humana? Se renda e eu prometo que sua morte será bem menos dolorosa do que a das pessoas que eu matei no caminho até aqui.

-Eu ainda não estou morta, tenho uma surpresa que guardei para o final.

Catherina levantou a manga do braço direito da sua roupa, revelando o desenho de um dragão tatuado em seu braço.

-Uma freira tatuada?! Que coisa bizarra é você?!

-Isso não é uma simples tatuagem, é a expressão máxima dos meus poderes. No meu braço direito repousa o espírito de um dragão lendário que aterrorizava a Terra nos tempos antigos, estou falando do Leviatã!

-O Leviatã?

-Exatamente, geralmente eu tento não usar o poder dele, mas em casos extremos eu posso invocá-lo, como farei agora.

Serpente começava a ficar assustado, seu pavor aumentou sensivelmente quando os olhos da freira ficaram totalmente brancos, uma energia azul saia de seu corpo.

-O que é você?

-LEVIATÃ, ERGA-SE E MOSTRE SUA FÚRIA!

Um grande dragão de luz saiu do corpo da moça e atingiu Serpente em cheio na barriga, abrindo um rombo enorme nele. Serpente olhava para o estrago feito pela pequena garota sem acreditar no que via, em seguida vários raios de luz saíram de dentro dele, em poucos segundos ele virou pó. Catherina deu um sorriso devido a sua vitória, mas não teve forças para continuar em pé, caiu no chão e entrou em um sono profundo.

Catherina Van Tarsel não ficou jogada no chão do corredor por muito tempo, um padre que assistia a briga em uma distancia segura foi até ela. Ele a levou até a enfermaria para começar a tratá-la dos venenos injetados pelo inimigo já derrotado.


	7. Passeando no inferno

**CAPÍTULO 7:  
PASSEANDO NO INFERNO. **

O corpo de Constantine estava parado em um posto de gasolina que ficava no meio da estrada para Stonehenge, mas a sua alma estava bem longe dali. John havia chegado ao inferno, ele fez um feitiço que serviu para transportar momentaneamente a sua alma a esse lugar. Ele caminha em um tipo de morro e visualiza uma casa de porte médio no topo, é para lá que ele esta indo. Há um rio de sangue ao seu lado no qual várias pessoas em agonia choram e gritam desesperadamente, uma delas é o seu pai que o reconhece logo que o vê.

-Parece que isso é algum tipo de maldição em nossa família, quase todos vêm pra cá! Estava ansioso pela chegada de você, filho. Afinal, você matou a sua mãe quando ainda era um bebê, esta predestinado a ser um maldito desde o inicio.

A mãe de Constantine morreu no parto, ele ignora as palavras do pai e continua o seu caminho sem se importar com o sofrimento que o seu velho esta sendo obrigado a passar. John é pego de surpresa quando mãos vermelhas seguram o seu pescoço, ele olha para trás e vê a figura que exorcizou de uma menina alguns dias atrás, era o demônio vermelho com cara de caveira Ryathamus e ele quer vingança.

-Disse que faria a sua estadia aqui ser bem pior quando você chegasse, não foi? Pois se prepare!

Constantine não se incomodou com as ameaças de Ryathamus, até deu um sorriso com o canto da boca.

-Espiritus Exumai!

Uma luz saiu da mão de John e atingiu em cheio o rosto de Ryathamus que por reação largou o pescoço de Constantine.

-Já estou no inferno, você pretende me exorcizar para onde?

John percebeu que seu melhor feitiço não surtiria efeito em um lugar desses, por isso resolveu improvisar. Com dois dedos da mão direita cutucou os olhos de Ryathamus que colocou as mãos neles para protegê-los, depois usou todas as suas forças para empurrar o demônio no rio de sangue que passava ao lado deles.

-Você me paga, humano! Ainda vou te pegar!

O pai de Constantine e outros condenados seguraram Ryathamus, ele estava preso no rio de sangue e não conseguiria sair de lá tão cedo. Alguns minutos depois, John havia conseguido chegar à casa que ficava no topo do morro, ele tinha assuntos a tratar com o dono dela. O lado de fora da casa era branco, tinha uma porta e duas janelas de madeira; o lado de dentro tinha paredes feitas de pedras o que dava um aspecto de masmorra ao local, havia lareira, um tapete persa e cadeiras com mesa. O dono da casa estava sentado em uma das cadeiras bebendo alguma coisa em uma caneca de barro, era um demônio vermelho careca e com orelhas pontudas, ele falou com John logo que o viu entrar em sua casa.

-John Constantine, já havia ouvido que você viria para cá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Esta aproveitando bem os seus merecidos tormentos?

-Eu ainda estou vivo, Nergal. Vim aqui só para buscar duas coisas que eu deixei para trás já faz algum tempo.

-Esta falando dos dois "amigos" que você usou para se livrar de mim no passado?

-Sim, estou falando de Zatanna e Vingador Fantasma.

Nergal terminou de beber e jogou sua caneca no chão, se levantou e pediu para que John o seguisse. Havia um subterrâneo na casa, uma masmorra com várias pessoas presas em suas celas.

-Desde o nosso último encontro consegui adicionar muitos humanos na minha coleção, se fossemos lutar novamente você não teria a mínima chance.

Nergal tinha várias pessoas mantidas presas em sua masmorra, elas o serviam como escravas, fazendo tudo o que ele desejava. Era um ser cruel e não se preocupava em mostrar isso. Os dois deram alguns passos se distanciando da escada que dava a saída da masmorra, andaram até encontrar os amigos perdidos de John.

-Como estão vocês dois? – Perguntou Constantine a Zatanna e Vingador Fantasma, que estavam presos em uma cela. – Sentiram saudades de mim?

-Seu grande filho da puta! – Disse Zatanna. – Nos deixou apodrecendo aqui em seu lugar faz três anos.

Zatanna é uma mulher branca com roupa de show de mágica, usava cartola e tudo. Vingador Fantasma é um homem branco, alto, tem uma roupa que cobre o corpo todo e uma capa, também usa um chapéu e um medalhão dourado pendurado no pescoço.

-Se quiser eles de volta terá que pagar um preço, acho até que você sabe qual é.

Constantine pensou um pouco e viu que não tinha saída a não ser apostar tudo em uma vitória triunfal sobre Lúcifer.

-Esta certo, se você liberar os dois eu fico sendo seu prisioneiro caso venha parar no inferno quando morrer.

-HAHAHA, o famoso John Constantine se sacrificando por seus amigos?! Isso é algo inesperado.

Nergal tocou na cela que prendia Zatanna e Vingador, só foi preciso do toque de sua mão para que ela abrisse liberando os seus dois prisioneiros. Zatanna quando saiu foi logo dando um tapa no rosto de John.

-Isso é para você nunca mais me deixar apodrecendo no inferno, seu bastardo!

-Eu também te amo, Zatanna. Agora vamos sair daqui, tenho negócios a tratar no mundo dos vivos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine havia voltado ao seu corpo e abriu os seus olhos, olhou ao redor e viu o rosto assustado de Raphah.

-Que cara de medo é essa, homem?

-Duas pessoas apareceram do nada!

Zatanna e o Vingador Fantasma estavam encostados na picape esperando que John acordasse.

-Trouxe esses dois do inferno, Raphah. Não se preocupe eles vão nos ajudar.

-Mais uma aventura infernal com você, John. – Disse o Vingador Fantasma. – Isso é uma das coisas que mais senti falta quando estive no inferno, sabia?

Os quatro entraram na picape: Zatanna e Vingador ficavam na caçamba enquanto John (que dirigia) e Raphah ficavam na parte da frente. O carro voltou a andar em direção a Stonehenge e mais nada o impediria de chegar ao seu destino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherina Van Tarsel acordou após um longo sono na enfermaria, ela se sentou na cama e viu que um padre a aguardava acordar.

-Minha filha, sei que você mal se recuperou de suas feridas, foi difícil retirar todo o veneno do seu corpo, mas o Vaticano precisa de seus serviços mais uma vez.

-Do que esta falando, padre?

-Há mais inimigos vindo a esse lugar santo.

Na entrada do Vaticano, havia uma horda de criaturas demoníacas se preparando para invadir o lugar. Catherina, que já tinha saído da enfermaria e agora se encontrava no portão principal, encara todas as criaturas e se prepara para mais uma batalha.


	8. Confrontos infernais

**CAPÍTULO 8:  
CONFRONTOS INFERNAIS. **

A turma de John esta no caminho de Stonehenge, enquanto não chegam ao lugar, Raphah faz perguntas sobre os estranhos novos aliados.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi. John, você para livrar sua alma do cativeiro do demônio Nergal entregou dois de seus amigos, que são aqueles na caçamba. Estou certo?

-Não foi uma das coisas que mais me orgulho na vida.

-Como é que eles ainda têm coragem para ajudá-lo depois de tudo o que fez?

-Sou carismático.

A conversa é interrompida quando Stonehenge começa a ser visível no horizonte, perto do monumento de pedras havia uma catedral gótica que chamou a atenção de todos.

-A igreja do diabo!

-Não se preocupe, Raphah. Nós quatro vamos pulverizar qualquer criatura que esteja nesse local profano.

A picape estacionou bem próximo da catedral, os monstros que estavam ali presentes voaram em direção dela.

-É agora a hora de agir! – Constantine inflamava os seus parceiros.

Zatanna, Vingador Fantasma e Constantine saíram do carro e começaram a massacrar todos os monstros. Zatanna e Vingador disparavam vários feitiços letais enquanto John os matava com a sua espingarda dourada em formato de cruz. Já Raphah não tinha outra coisa a fazer a não ser se esconder dentro da picape e esperar que a batalha terminasse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaticano, Catherina Van Tarsel se preparava para lutar sozinha contra dezenas de monstros quando foi surpreendida pela aparição de três colegas seus, ambos exorcistas, que vieram do portão principal. Um deles, um albino, foi falar com a freira.

-Não podemos deixar que lute sozinha, viemos ajudá-la!

O albino puxou uma espada de baixo de sua batina, os outros dois (um baixinho, gordo, careca e outro incrivelmente magro e negro) também pegaram suas armas, um bastão e duas pistolas. Os monstros avançaram em direção a entrada, mas foram logo rechaçados pelos quatro exorcistas que estavam ali presentes.

-Não esperava ter ajuda nessa peleja. – Comentou Catherina.

-Os outros exorcistas estão espalhados pelo mundo em missões particulares, por isso Roma conta com somente nós quatro para protegê-la. - Falou o magrelo.

A luta durou vários minutos, quase todos os monstros foram massacrados e devolvidos ao inferno menos um. Era um homem pálido, magro e vestido com uma armadura negra com asas, ele certamente era o líder desse regimento.

-Só eliminamos os serviçais. – Comentava o albino. – Esse demônio deve dar mais trabalho.

-Não sou nenhum demônio, humano. Sou um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse, pode me chamar de Fome. Depois de espalhar a minha praga por quase toda a África, vim para Europa espalhá-la por aqui.

Os olhos do cavaleiro Fome começaram a brilhar em um tom laranja, todos os quatro exorcistas olharam diretamente para seus olhos e começaram a se contorcer no chão, estavam sofrendo de uma fome que nunca tinham sentido antes na vida deles.

-Há poucos minutos estava saciada. – Falou Catherina. – Mas agora parece que não como faz dias, que arte do diabo é essa?

-Represento a total falta de nutrição, não há ser vivo que agüente passar tanta fome quanto a que posso proporcionar.

Ao contrario dos outros três exorcistas que não conseguiam se levantar, Catherina se ergueu e levantou as mangas do seu braço direito, revelando a tatuagem de dragão que ela tinha. Seu corpo foi envolvido por uma energia azul e um dragão de luz (também azul) saiu de dentro dela e voou em direção ao seu adversário, que recebeu o impacto do golpe com toda a força. Apesar disso a técnica da moça só conseguiu fazer pequenas rachaduras na armadura do adversário.

-Você pode usar esse golpe infantil para derrotar criaturas inferiores, mas saiba que eu sou mais forte que isso.

O cavaleiro Fome começou a sugar o ar, junto com ele retirava todas as forças de Catherina.

-O que esta fazendo?

-Vou sugar todas as suas forças até sobrar somente ossos de seu corpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vingador Fantasma, Zatanna e Constantine entraram correndo na catedral depois que derrotaram todos os monstros que protegia sua entrada, esperavam encontrar o próprio diabo dentro dela, mas ao invés disso encontraram somente uma mulher, era a Morte que aguardava por eles.

-Você é a pessoa no qual Lúcifer esta incorporado? – Perguntou Vingador Fantasma.

Constantine já sabia quem era a mulher e nem esperou que ela respondesse, pegou a sua arma e deu um tiro em direção ao rosto dela, que não teve nenhuma dificuldade em conte-lo com a sua mão esquerda.

-Eu disse que nos encontraríamos novamente. Como pode ver estou mais forte do que anteriormente.

A armadura da Morte que foi quebrada por John estava nova em folha, ela também se apoiava em uma nova foice, bem maior que a anterior.

-Muito bem, mortais. O que vão fazer agora?

Zatanna e Vingador Fantasma estavam a ponto de evocar mais um feitiço ofensivo quando foram interrompidos por John.

-Quero que saiam daqui, essa batalha é minha!

-Mas, John. – Falou Zatanna. – Essa é a morte, não é nenhum monstrinho qualquer que tenhamos matado antes.

-Cala a boca e saiam daqui, já disse. Essa batalha é somente minha.

Os dois ficaram muito contrariados, mas obedeceram à ordem de John. Deram meia volta e saíram da catedral, Constantine estava sozinho face a face com a Morte.

-Muito bem, sua danada. Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

-Corajoso, mas imprudente. Você não conseguiu ter uma vitória plena no passado e espera ter agora?

-O ser humano é capaz de realizar milagres e vou fazer um agora mesmo. ESPIRITUS EXUMAI!

Uma luz amarela saiu das mãos de Constantine, era o seu feitiço mais poderoso sendo feito. A Morte nem se preocupou em desviar do golpe, o aceitou muito bem e não sofreu nenhum dano com ele.

-Só pessoas especiais são capazes de fazer milagres, uma pessoa com uma alma impura como você nunca será capaz de provocar um.

A morte pegou sua foice e cortou o ar em uma velocidade impressionante, mesmo não sendo atingido pelo golpe, Constantine sentiu os efeitos do golpe da Morte, seu corpo não abriu nenhuma ferida, mas muito sangue começou a sair de sua boca, olhos e ouvidos.

-O que é isso? O golpe nem me atingiu!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaticano, Catherina estava quase morta no chão quando os outros três exorcistas se levantaram e confrontaram a Fome.

-Pare com isso, monstro! – Desafiou o baixinho.

Fome perdeu a concentração e parou de sugar as forças de Catherina, que conseguiu voltar a ficar em pé.

-O que pretendem fazer, humanos?

-Um ataque conjunto de quatro exorcistas do vaticano deve ser suficiente. – Comentou o magrelo.

-Isso é insano, nem se fossem cem exorcistas conseguiriam me eliminar.

Os quatro ignoraram as palavras ameaçadoras do inimigo e concentraram suas energias em seus melhores golpes, as energias combinadas formaram um grande raio púrpura que atingiu em cheio o Fome. Alguns segundos depois, a poeira baixou e mostrou que Fome não havia sentido nenhum efeito do golpe.

-HAHAHA, vocês são fracos demais, HAHA...aff...urc...O que é isso? Não é possi...

O corpo de Fome se contorceu no ar e ele sumiu em um grande clarão de luz branca, um dos cavaleiros do apocalipse havia sido derrotado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto Zatanna, Vingador Fantasma e Raphah esperavam por John dentro da picape, ele estava superocupado com uma batalha que parecia perdida. Constantine havia dado o melhor de si com o seu espiritus exumai e com a sua espingarda, mesmo assim não conseguiu criar um milagre e já estava todo ensangüentado dos vários cortes provocados pela Morte.

-Isso que estou fazendo é simples entretenimento. Poderia matá-lo rapidamente com um golpe certeiro da minha foice no seu crânio.

-Por que não tenta, vadia?

-Se é o que deseja...

A Morte se aproximou de John e deu um impulso com a mão para trás, ia desferir um golpe certeiro em sua cabeça, faria igual a um lenhador cortando um pedaço de madeira. Quando sua foice se aproximou da cabeça de John algo inesperado aconteceu, um campo de força invisível impedia que ela desse prosseguimento ao golpe.

-O que é isso? Essa força espiritual não pode ter origem em um simples humano como você.

-Eu falei que seria capaz de fazer um milagre, você é que não confiou em minhas palavras.

Uma energia de origem desconhecida envolvia o corpo de John e se tornava cada vez mais visível, uma força amarela envolvia o seu corpo e o protegia de qualquer golpe vindo do exterior.

-Mas, que truque é esse?

-Quando um ser humano eleva seus sentidos e sua fé ao máximo, fica mais próximo de Deus e é dito que ele realizou um milagre!

-Isso não é possível, você é um homem muito impuro para isso.

-Cale-se, vaca! ESPIRITUS EXUMAI!!

Um raio amarelo foi emitido da mão direita de Constantine, só que dessa vez muito mais forte do que antes. O golpe atingiu a Morte em cheio e destruiu completamente sua armadura e sua foice.

-Só três humanos conseguiram me derrotar desde o inicio dos tempos, parabéns.

A Morte caiu no chão e virou pó, ela foi derrotada. Constantine saiu da catedral e caminhou até a sua picape, os seus amigos ficaram impressionados pela quantidade de sangue que ensopava sua roupa.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Zatanna.

-Um pequeno contratempo, nada mais. Nós ainda temos que nos preocupar com a localização de Lúcifer para mandá-lo de volta ao inferno.

-Era para ele estar aqui. – Falou Raphah. – Não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar.

-Vou realizar um feitiço de localização, não deve ser muito difícil.

Logo que Constantine acabou de falar, ele caiu no chão e ficou desacordado. Os outros três ficaram preocupados e "voaram" em direção a ele, Zatanna tocou em seu corpo e passou a ficar preocupada, chegando ao ponto de chorar.

-Não consigo sentir o seu pulso.


	9. A deusa

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**A DEUSA.**

Quando John Constantine abriu seus olhos percebeu que não estava mais em Stonehenge, mas sim na masmorra da casa que pertence ao demônio Nergal, no inferno.

-Como vim parar aqui?

John estava amarrado em uma cama com vários fios conectados em seu corpo, ao seu lado estava Nergal, com um sorriso nos lábios e a mão prestes a acionar uma alavanca que ficava próxima à cama.

-Você morreu, John. E como pagamento por eu ter soltado os seus amigos eu fiquei com a sua alma quando há sua hora chegou. Agora você é meu escravo para todo o sempre.

"Como faço para sair dessa?" Se perguntava John enquanto fitava os olhos maníacos de seu algoz. Nergal acionou a alavanca e uma corrente elétrica passou pelos fios atingindo John em cheio, ele passou então a se contorcer e a gritar de dor.

-HAHAHAHA, adoro ver a dor dos outros, isso me revigora!

-PARE!!

John berrava por misericórdia, mas um demônio não conhece essa palavra. Para a sorte de Constantine, ele não teria que passar por esse tormento por muito tempo, alguma força estranha retirou sua alma do inferno e o levou para uma paisagem paradisíaca, será que ele havia sido levado para o paraíso? Enquanto isso no inferno, Nergal grasnava de raiva por ter perdido sua preciosa vítima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John se encontrava em uma floresta que mais parecia ter saído de algum conto de fadas. O lugar é tranqüilo, sons de pássaros deixam à atmosfera ainda mais acolhedora. Ele olha para todos os cantos em busca de uma explicação e passa a andar sem saber aonde o destino o levaria. Alguns minutos depois de ter começado sua caminhada, Constantine encontra um templo grego escondido atrás de árvores, haviam dois guerreiros guardando sua entrada: um ruivo de armadura azul e um loiro de armadura prateada. O loiro falou com John quando este se aproximou do templo.

-Estávamos esperando pela sua chegada. Entre, a nossa deusa esta esperando por você.

John não compreendeu muito as palavras do homem. "Que tipo de entidade se daria ao trabalho de salva-lo do inferno?" Se perguntava John enquanto entrava no lugar.

-Que deus "misericordioso" é esse que deixa os seus filhos padecer de um horror eterno?

A pergunta foi feita por uma mulher que estava no final do templo, em um altar. Ela tinha cabelos roxos compridos e pele clara, usava um vestido que cobria todo o seu corpo, com exceção dos braços, com a mão direita ela segurava um cetro com um símbolo esquisito na ponta. A mulher se aproximou de Constantine e foi falar com ele.

-Não pedirei aos humanos que se ajoelhem a minha presença, nem que me cultuem. Só peço que sejam felizes e vivam em paz com os outros seres da Terra, isso é bastante razoável não acha?

-Concordo, madame...?

-Sou a deusa que representa o sagrado feminino, foi a mim que os antigos rogavam antes de Cristo aparecer e revelar uma nova religião. Eu dou o poder para os magos terem seus dons, sou a deusa da bruxaria, me chamo Wicca.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

-Você não se revolta pelas punições que o deus cristão aflige aos humanos? Você mesmo, foi condenado ao inferno só por causa de erros passados. Trago uma luz que irá salvar todas as pessoas que foram para o inferno, inclusive você. Esta interessado?

-Continue, por favor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O mundo esta um caos completo, a guerra entre os EUA e seus países inimigos (Cuba, Coréia do Sul e Afeganistão) devastou quase completamente ambos os lados, quase toda a Ásia está sendo dizimada por uma varíola nunca vista antes. O mal que proporcionou todos esses eventos esta se reunindo em Londres. O diabo esta do alto do big ben, com os cavaleiros Peste e Guerra ao seu lado, falando com hordas de demônios que assistem entusiasmados as ordens de seu mestre.

-Hoje é um grande dia, depois de meses de preparo a guerra contra o céu chegará ao fim. Vamos marchar até o paraíso e destruir completamente esse ser que se acha superior a todos os outros!

A multidão de monstruosidades entra em um estado de euforia, o diabo então sorri, um sorriso maléfico que denota suas intenções para o futuro da humanidade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zatanna esta com uma roupa comum (pra variar) em um cemitério olhando para o tumulo de John Constantine, ela chora enquanto se imagina tendo uma conversa com o seu amigo.

-As coisas pioraram muito depois que você se foi, esses dois meses sem você foi uma catástrofe para a humanidade. As nossas esperanças estão quase no fim. Eu até rezaria por você e por nós, mas parece que os anjos lá de cima não estão nem aí pra nós. Até agora eles não fizeram nada para nos ajudar, aqueles cretinos.

O solo no qual a cripta de John esta começa a se mexer, parecia que alguma coisa estava tentando sair de baixo do chão o que deixou Zatanna assustada.

-John?

John sai de dentro do chão, ele estava vivo novamente e respirava fortemente para sorver o máximo de ar.

-O que eu perdi, mulher?

Zatanna correu para os braços de John, chorava incessantemente de emoção por reaver seu amor. Ele por outro lado, era frio e se manteve sem emoção durante todo o reencontro com ela.

-Se recomponha e me diga tudo o que aconteceu quando eu estive fora.

-O diabo esta mais poderoso do que nunca, há um exercito imenso de demônios em Londres, não pudemos fazer nada para chegar perto dele e cravar a adaga de ouro em seu peito.

-Tenho uma idéia melhor para fazer agora, mas não conte nada a ninguém, especialmente a Raphah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine foi levado por Zatanna até um casarão, o lugar era protegido por uma magia poderosa e ficava invisível aos demônios, o lugar servia de esconderijo para as últimas pessoas londrinas se esconderem das hordas do mal. Raphah e Vingador Fantasma ficaram de bocas abertas quando viram Zatanna entrar pela porta da frente com John Constantine ao seu lado, todo sujo de terra, mas vivo.

-Será possível? Você é imortal? – Perguntou o Vingador Fantasma ao ver o amigo.

-Não podemos ficar na defensiva pelo resto de nossas vidas, não é possível que vocês não tenham feito nada de importante nesses dois meses em que estive fora.

-As coisas se complicaram muito, John. – Disse Raphah. – O diabo abriu vários portões em volta de Londres, Stonehenge foi só o primeiro deles.

-Vamos mudar essa situação, para isso iremos precisar de todos os homens aqui presentes para atacar o diabo com tudo, nem que todos morram, isso é preferível a deixar que ele vença.


	10. Cara a cara com o diabo

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**CARA A CARA COM O DIABO.**

Esta uma fase difícil para o Vaticano, todos os exorcistas estão reunidos em prontidão para defender o papa de ataques de seres demoníacos, esses ataques se tornaram cada vez mais freqüentes o que deixou todos muito preocupados. Catherina Van Tarsel esta em uma sala, no Vaticano, conversando com um exorcista albino (um dos que a ajudou a derrotar Fome), ele tem novidades ruins para compartilhar com ela.

-As forças do diabo não são nossas únicas preocupações nesses tempos difíceis. Os deuses pagões ganham muita força quando os homens perdem sua fé em Cristo.

-O que devemos fazer, padre Wagner?

-Rezar, os anjos terão que fazer alguma coisa.

Wagner se retirou da sala e deixou que Catherina ficasse sozinha, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para se ajoelhar e rezar um pouco. Ela tinha um segredo que não compartilhava com ninguém, ela é evoluída espiritualmente o suficiente para conversar com o anjo Miguel quando começava a orar, como de costume ele apareceu naquele instante. Miguel é um anjo alto, branco, vestido com uma armadura dourada e com cabelos prateados compridos.

-O que você quer agora, Catherina?

-Por que os anjos não estão fazendo nada? A Terra esta um caos, tudo estará perdido se não intervierem.

-Só somos autorizados a brigar quando os humanos derem o primeiro passo, se eles forem à luta nós o acompanharemos.

O anjo desapareceu, Catherina então colocou as mãos na cabeça em sinal de preocupação.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine, Raphah, Zatanna e Vingador Fantasma estavam à frente de um "exercito" de poucas pessoas armadas com paus e pedras. Eles estão agindo desesperadamente para evitar o fim dos dias e confrontar o demônio.

-Não há nenhuma chance de vitória. – Comentou Vingador Fantasma a Zatanna.

-Temos sim, agora que Constantine voltou somos imbatíveis!

Era dia naquela hora, mesmo assim o céu escureceu. Bolas de fogo começaram a cair de cima e a causar grande estrago por onde caiam, muitas das pessoas largaram suas armas improvisadas e saíram correndo feito loucas. Demônios de todos os tamanhos começaram a aparecer de vários cantos das ruas e a atacar as pessoas, o caos estava formado e para piorar os cavaleiros Guerra e Peste apareceram para a multidão. O primeiro era um robô enorme e o segundo era um cientista asiático.

-Vão atacar o demônio, nós cuidamos desses dois aqui. – Disse Vingador Fantasma.

Constantine e Raphah correram sozinhos em direção ao Big Ben, Zatanna e Vingador Fantasma ficaram para trás para confrontar os cavaleiros restantes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A guerra celeste havia começado e o palco era Londres, os céus estavam cheios de demônios e anjos (esses com armaduras douradas). Uma hora atrás, Raphah havia entregue a John a adaga de ouro e confiado a ele a missão de crava-la em Chas Kramer, mandando o diabo de volta para o inferno e matando o seu melhor amigo ao mesmo tempo. John estava aos pés do Big Ben, os outros demônios estavam ocupados demais lidando com os anjos para se incomodarem com ele, mas Lúcifer se impressionou com a presença desse homem e deu um salto de cima do Big Ben até o chão para se encontrar com ele.

-Você é o homem que derrotou a morte, um fato que demanda da minha atenção, com certeza.

-Vim fazer com que você saia do corpo do meu amigo!

-HAHAHA, uma coisa é vencer a morte, outra é derrotar o portador de todo o mal!

Um vento muito forte foi emanado de Lúcifer e atingiu Constantine em cheio, jogando-o um seis metros para longe. Caído no chão, John viu que o diabo havia materializado seu tridente e o empunhava com a mão direita.

-Esta na hora de morrer!

Lúcifer tentava encravar o seu tridente no peito de Constantine, mas ele segurava com força as duas das três pontas com as mãos, impedindo que o cão tivesse sucesso no ataque.

-MORRA,MORRA,MORRA!

O tridente de Lúcifer começou a brilhar, um raio de fogo saiu dele e atingiu John em cheio no chão, será esse o fim do nosso herói?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphah estava correndo sozinho nas ruas de Londres tentando se esquivar da briga entre anjos e demônios que tomava os céus e as ruas da cidade.

-Fiz a coisa certa, John é o único capaz de derrotar o diabo. – Pensava ele consigo mesmo.

Gabriel apareceu em sua frente, dessa vez trajado com uma armadura dourada.

-Você fez uma grande besteira dando a adaga de ouro para alguém como Constantine, você não faz idéia do que ele tem em mente.

Raphah ficou parado e ouviu o que Gabriel tinha a lhe dizer, ficou bastante irritado e se sentiu enganado quando soube dos planos de John Constantine. O mago estava armando um plano para aprisionar Lúcifer e Deus no limbo, deixando o mundo livre para uma nova entidade governar, a deusa bruxa Wicca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lúcifer ficou olhando contente para o corpo de John que pegava fogo, no entanto sua alegria acabou quando ele, mesmo em chamas, conseguiu se levantar. O espanto foi maior quando as chamas se apagaram e revelaram que o corpo de John não havia sofrido uma queimadura sequer.

-O que é isso? Você não morre?

-Foi fácil, uma simples magia de proteção me envolveu e não permitiu que as chamas tocassem o meu corpo, agora é minha vez.

-ESPIRITUS EXUMAI!

Uma forte luz saiu das mãos de John e atingiu o capeta em cheio, mas ele não sofreu nenhum arranhão pelo ataque. Ele então começou a sorrir em tom de desdém, menosprezando o golpe de Constantine.

-Se isso for tudo que tem para me mostrar eu fico um tanto decepcionado.

-Isso é só distração.

John aproveitou do desleixo do diabo para cravar a adaga de ouro em seu peito, ele esperava que esse fosse o fim do cão, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu. O capeta tirou a adaga do peito como se não fosse nada e a atirou no chão.

-Morra, seu ser patético!

Lúcifer girou o tridente no ar e atingiu John em cheio na barriga, um jato de sangue enorme saiu das três feridas abertas. Constantine ficou fraco pelo golpe e caiu no chão todo ensangüentado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guerra atirava raios laser com o canhão que tinha em sua mão direita, mas o ataque se mostrou ineficaz. Zatanna conseguiu conte-lo com um escudo místico e devolveu o golpe com o dobro de intensidade, o robô gigante se despedaçou por completo. Já Peste estava tendo mais sorte em sua batalha com o Vingador Fantasma, as doenças que ele lançava ao seu inimigo deixava o mago sem ação, ele só não foi morto porque Zatanna interveio e lançou um feitiço ofensivo no cavaleiro. "açafeputse", foi com essas palavras místicas que a maga derrotou também o cavaleiro Peste, que desapareceu por completo no exato momento em que fora derrotado.

-Temos que ajudar Constantine agora. – Disse Zatanna.

-Ele esta enfrentando o demônio mais poderoso de todos, certamente precisara de uma ajuda.


	11. Deus e o diabo: a batalha final

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

**DEUS E O DIABO: A BATALHA FINAL.**

Constantine estava estatelado no chão, se esvaindo em sangue. Não tinha mais esperança alguma de derrotar o diabo até que uma visão lhe ocorreu, a deusa da bruxaria, Wicca apareceu para ele.

-Levante-se, mortal. Muitas almas dependem da sua vitória, pegue a adaga de ouro e chame por Deus, deixe que eu farei o resto.

Quando a visão se foi John se levantou ,segurando as feridas ainda abertas, e pegou a adaga de ouro, Lúcifer viu tudo aquilo e riu da inútil tentativa do homem de vencer.

-Vai fazer o que, humano? Essa adaga de merda não pode me ferir.

-Vou chamar alguém que pode, vou usar essa adaga sagrada para chamar o todo poderoso, vou elevar a minha fé até o limite!

O corpo de Constantine começou a brilhar um dourado intenso, em resposta o céu se abriu e iluminou a escura cidade. O próprio Deus estava descendo do paraíso e foi ficar frente a frente com o diabo. Deus estava usando sua aparência tradicional, ele tinha a aparência de um homem negro de 35 anos, barba e cabelos compridos mal tratados, suas roupas eram bem simples e refletiam sua época (mais ou menos dois mil anos atrás). Deus olhou para o diabo e conversou com ele.

-Fiz de você o mais belo e inteligente de todos os anjos, por que me paga desse jeito? O poder que te dei não era o suficiente?

-Você é patético papai, fez regras estúpidas para os homens seguir que vão contra os instintos que você mesmo colocou neles. Quando eu tomar o seu lugar, o que vai acontecer logo, eu farei um paraíso e uma Terra bem melhores do que a que você projetou. Os homens serão livres para expressar os seus instintos mais primitivos.

-Isso é um absurdo que eu irei impedir.

Deus e o diabo estavam voando, a briga dos dois se fez no ar (estilo Dragon Ball Z), cada soco e chute trocado entre os dois soltava uma onda de impacto que destruía vários prédios que estavam no caminho. Enquanto isso, John assistia a luta do chão e sem que ele notasse, Raphah apareceu em suas costas e o golpeou por trás.

-O que esta fazendo, estúpido?

-Você esta de acordo com uma entidade pagã! Como pode dar as costas ao salvador desse jeito?

-Salvador? Se ele é assim tão bom por que ele não me livrou do inferno? Por que ele deixou que o diabo se apoderasse do meu amigo?

-Vocês dois são pessoas más, tiveram o que mereciam!

Raphah pulou no pescoço de Constantine e começou a estrangulá-lo, só parou quando John deu um chute em suas genitálias e ele se contorceu de dor. Enquanto isso, no céu de Londres, o diabo brigava com Deus, a luta estava incessante e parecia que não ia chegar ao fim nunca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaticano, Catherina Van Tarsel olha para o céu e percebe que há algo de errado, ela então vai conversar com Wagner que estava andando de um lado para outro nos corredores do lugar.

-Wagner, o que esta acontecendo? Parece que o céu vai desabar.

-É exatamente isso que esta acontecendo. Esse é o momento decisivo, Deus e o diabo estão deflagrando a sua batalha decisiva. O lado vencedor mudará completamente o rumo da história.

Catherina voltou à janela e olhou para o céu, dessa vez ela juntou as mãos e começou a rezar, fazendo o que fosse possível para dar mais força a Deus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deus e o diabo estavam voando, tomaram certa distância um do outro para ganharem impulso para um ataque fulminante, os dois se chocaram e criaram uma grande onda de impacto no processo. Parecia mais que uma bomba atômica havia sido detonada em Londres, vários prédios caíram e as ruas estavam completamente detonadas, os dois combatentes então pousaram e respiravam fundo para recuperar suas energias.

Raphah havia desmaiado após receber um chute na cabeça feito por John, ele estava observando de longe a luta entre as duas entidades e quando vislumbrou o rosto de cansaço dos dois percebeu que haviam exaurido todas as suas forças e que este era o momento ideal para agir.

-Vamos Wicca, é a sua vez agora.

Uma luz branca surgiu do nada e chamou a atenção de Deus e de Lúcifer, era a deusa da bruxaria aparecendo para eles.

-O que quer aqui, bruxa nojenta! – Disse Lúcifer.

-Esperei esse momento há séculos. Vocês estão enfraquecidos demais por lutarem um contra o outro, meus piores inimigos estão na palma da minha mão.

-Cale a boca, mulher! – Disse Deus.

Uma coisa nunca vista antes estava acontecendo, Deus e o diabo uniram forças para derrotarem uma inimiga em comum, soltaram vários raios em direção dela, mas o ataque se mostrou ineficaz.

-Estão muito fracos, mostrarei o que faz uma deusa de verdade!

Ela começou a brilhar, um raio branco saiu de dentro dela e dominou Deus e Lúcifer. Deus sumiu e o diabo não estava mais no corpo de Chas (que agora estava no total controle), os dois desapareceram.

-O que você fez com Deus? – Perguntou Constantine a Wicca. – Você o matou?

-Não seja idiota, ele e o diabo são entidades imortais. Eu os levei até o limbo, ficarão presos por lá por toda eternidade. Não influenciarão nunca mais a vida dos humanos novamente.

-O que será da Terra, do céu e do inferno agora?

-Não se preocupe, darei um jeito de consertar tudo.

Zatanna e Vingador Fantasma apareceram, os dois estavam esperando entrar em uma briga, ficaram desapontados ao perceber que ela havia terminado.

-Então, Constantine. Quem ganhou? Deus ou o diabo?- Perguntou Zatanna.

-Nenhum dos dois, há uma nova força no comando de tudo.

Uma forte luz branca envolveu a Terra, o paraíso e o inferno, estava acontecendo uma reformulação, novos símbolos de fé estavam surgindo para substituir os antigos.


	12. Epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**EPÍLOGO. **

Duas semanas haviam passado desde que Deus e o diabo foram derrotados, o mundo estava muito mudado desde então. Os humanos normais não lembravam do que aconteceu, coisas como a guerra, a varíola e a devastação foram apagadas das mentes de quase todos e os que morreram devido a esses eventos foram ressuscitados. A humanidade seguia com sua vida normal e corriqueira, sem se preocupar com anjos, demônios ou entidades paranormais.

Constantine estava muito feliz, nesse momento ele esta em um bar bebendo com os seus amigos: Zatanna, Vingador Fantasma (ambos com roupas comuns) e Chas Kramer. Eles bebiam para comemorar a vitória que tiveram na luta contra Deus e o diabo, são um dos poucos humanos que se lembram muito bem do que aconteceu nos últimos meses.

-Vamos comemorar, todos nós somos grandes sacanas que estaríamos fritando no inferno se não fosse à nova deusa soberana. Um brinde a Wicca! – Disse Constantine.

Todos brindaram e beberam, estavam mais aliviados do que nunca. Um peso enorme foi retirado das costas deles.

-E o que acontece com as almas das pessoas que morrem? – Perguntou Zatanna.

-Vão reencarnando até terem um nível espiritual elevado o suficiente para irem até o paraíso. Não há mais inferno nem purgatório, ninguém irá sofrer por toda eternidade a partir de agora. – Respondeu John.

Beberam a tarde e a noite toda, pois tinham muito o que comemorar, só saíram quando o bar estava fechando, todos foram para suas casas. Com exceção de Zatanna que foi acompanhar John.

-O que quer comigo, mulher?

-Você sabe que sempre tive uma quedinha por você, não me importo que você tenha me abandonado no inferno. Só quero voltar a ter uma relação com você como antes.

-Não prometo casamento, mas se quiser ficar comigo por pelo menos essa noite eu aceito.

Os dois foram até o apartamento de Constantine e fizeram amor pelo resto da noite, esse com certeza se tornou o período mais feliz da vida de John. Estar junto da mulher que ama, ou que mais se aproxima disso, e se livrar de uma vez por todas do fantasma do fogo eterno, eram conquistas que ele não esperava ter nessa vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphah estava de volta ao Egito, ele entra em uma casa no meio do deserto, é um lugar feito de pedra muito simples. Dentro dela há vários objetos relacionados à religião cristã, mas parecia uma lojinha religiosa bizarra. Um idoso, moreno, careca e com barba comprida estava naquele lugar, sentado em uma poltrona pronto para falar com Raphah.

-Como foi sua missão na Europa, filho?

-Total fracasso, por minha culpa o nosso Deus esta preso no limbo e não esta mais entre nós.

-Você se tornou uma desgraça para a sua família, saia daqui e só volte quando concertar a merda que fez!

-Mas, mestre Pyratheon...!

-Agora saia daqui, antes que eu te corte ao meio!

Raphah saiu da casa e ficou vagando pelo deserto, um sentimento que ele não conhecia agora o estava dominando. Ele era um homem temente a Deus que seguia a paz e a bondade, no entanto agora ele estava dominado pelo ódio. Tinha raiva de Constantine e dedicará todos os dias da sua vida para se vingar dele, a partir desse momento ele deixa de ser seguidor de Deus para ser seguidor da vingança e isso terá conseqüências para o futuro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era de tarde, Constantine estava aproveitando esse dia ensolarado para dar um passeio no parque, apreciar a natureza não é das coisas que ele tem como habito, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu ele começou a dar mais valor para as pequenas coisas. Enquanto estava caminhando, John encontra um homem conhecido sentado em um banquinho de praça, era o anjo Gabriel com as suas roupas finas e com as suas asas escondidas.

-Não veio aqui me dar um sermão pelo que fiz com o seu patrão, não né?

Constantine após falar senta-se ao lado de Gabriel no banco.

-Apesar de ter motivos, eu não nutro raiva de você, Constantine. Só vim avisar que você não esta completamente livre do inferno.

-Qual é? O diabo não esta mais nesse mundo.

-Não se engane, Deus e o diabo não ficarão presos no limbo para sempre. Pode ter certeza, quando eles saírem de lá irão pegar a sua alma onde quer que ela esteja e irão jogar toda dor possível em cima de você.

-Então o jeito é torcer para que eles não voltem tão cedo.

-Não contaria muito com isso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaticano, Catherina Van Tarsel chora ao perceber que todas as suas rezas foram em vão, Deus não esta mais entre nós, a sua fé esta agora em frangalhos. O exorcista Wagner estava ao seu lado e tenta consola-la.

-Deus ainda há de voltar, faremos de tudo para que isso aconteça o mais rápido possível.

-Não acredito mais nas promessas vazias do catolicismo. Não pertenço mais a igreja de Cristo.

Catherina retira a sua batina (ela usava uma roupa social por baixo), joga-a no chão e vai em direção a saída do Vaticano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O limbo é um lugar totalmente branco, não há nada nele: nem luz, nem trevas ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa proveniente desses dois elementos. O limbo é ocupado somente por Deus e o diabo que começam a ter uma longa conversa:

-Pois é, pai. Pelo jeito vamos ter que passar um longo período de férias aqui.

-Não se preocupe, filho. Tenho certeza que acharemos algum jeito de sair daqui.

Deus coloca o braço direito sobre o ombro do capeta e começa a andar com ele por um caminho sem destino.

-Às vezes penso que fui severo demais em te expulsar do paraíso tempos atrás.

-Você fez certo, pai. Eu era muito rebelde, mas já se passou muito tempo. Será que você me aceitaria de novo sendo seu fiel pupilo?

-Se sairmos daqui eu prometo pensar em seu caso.


End file.
